


Um homem de família comum

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Um homem de família comum luta com a sua vida até encontrar uma solução impremeditável.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The common family man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347411) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl). 



O homem de família comum estava com sua cabeça turbilhoando em confusas e indefiníveis emoções durante o café-da-manhã da família comum. Na noite passada, a filha de família comum interrompeu ele e sua esposa durante o sexo, e ele estava muito frustrado com isso.

No dia seguinte, depois que as crianças foram para a escola, o homem de família comum começou a queixar-se sobre eles. Ele não estava de mau humor, no entanto. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, e era claro que ele não acreditava que ele estava dizendo coisas assim, para alguém que detestava ser interrompido no meio do sexo.

"Sabe, minha esposa, às vezes eu gostaria de poder matar os nossos filhos."

"Matar o milho?" ela perguntou, não tendo ouvido direito.

"Não, decapitar essas criaturas infernais que saíram do seu ventre." ele disse sem rodeios.

Ela riu inocentemente, e rejeitou suas queixas como uma espécie de doença sazonal da paternidade, subestimando a capacidade incrível de seu marido para a criminalidade.

"Oh, eles vão crescer em um instante e logo teremos toda a casa apenas para nós. Não se preocupe querido."

* * *

Mas, como uma joaninha irritante, o homem de família comum sentiu-se picado por uma pergunta que ele tinha dificuldade para formular em sua cabeça: ele estava realmente feliz com a sua vida? No papel, tudo estava ok. Bela esposa, duas crianças saudáveis, um trabalho que ele sonhou com desde que era uma criança. No entanto, ainda havia esse peso pesado no peito que ele tinha cometido algum erro que precisava ser corrigido. Aquele pequeno incidente na noite passada foi apenas o gatilho para ele.

Assim que seu ajudante disse que não tinha mais tarefas para o dia, ele virou-se para seu ajudante, ainda verificando a agenda do governo com sua expressão usual de tédio.

"Ajudante", perguntou o homem de família comum.

"Você está satisfeito com a sua vida?"

O auxiliar nem sequer olhar para trás.

"Eu sei que pareço insatisfeito na maior parte do tempo, mas eu realmente gosto da minha mulher loira gostosa e da minha descendência ok? Eu não sou como um desses caras que eu tenho um caso com uma menina de 10 anos mais jovem do que minha esposa . isso não vai me fazer sentir jovem novamente e honestamente eu já estava muito cansado da vida por esse ponto. Eu nem sequer queria casar! Então, sim, eu estou muito satisfeito com a minha vida. "

Com esta súbita explosão, e um pouco de "tosse" depois, o auxiliar deixou totalmente transparente como ele odiava a vida de um homem casado.

Então, como um grupo terrorista até então despercebido que agora você nota em todos os lugares, o homem de família comum voltou para casa vendo adolescentes rindo, conversando e flertando.

Um peso repentino caiu sobre o peito, e ele se perguntou:

_Estou ficando velho?_

Claro que ele estava ficando velho, todo mundo envelhece, mas isso não tinha se afundado dentro do homem de família comum antes.

Ele decidiu sugerir algo para sua mulher que eles poderiam fazer com sua filha esta noite.

* * *

Quando suas bocas se desconectaram, a filha de família comum começou a chorar em desespero enquanto sua vagina sangrava, marca de sua violação. Foi neste momento que a ira luxuriosa da mãe de família comum cessou e as reais, muito reais consequências do que ela tinha feito espalharam-se através de sua cabeça como um fogo selvagem.

Ela ia ser avó aos 30!

_Não, eu sou muito jovem para isso!_

Olhando para seu marido molestador dormindo com seu pênis exposto e para a sua filha chorando em silêncio enquanto porra saía do seu violentamente violada buceta , tudo que a mulher de família comum podia fazer era cair de joelhos e colocar as mãos sobre a cabeça em desespero.


End file.
